thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Firestone
Katrina is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Katrina originated from New Hampshire. In Season 3, she revealed that she was Austrian-American and didn't have the best upbringing, her father dying and her stepfather being horrible to her whilst getting her mother into drink and drugs, and then being sent to an adoption centre at 10, - but that changed when she was adopted by a rich businessman who prepared her for a position in his company. She attended college in Florida, under the advice of her guardian. She was studying Business, hoping to be independent from her troublesome family - who were criminals. She lived with various other college students. One of the students that she used to live with ended up becoming the victim of a murder, that ended up becoming a cold case. At the time, Katrina was on holiday. Before the outbreak, Katrina offered to help Greg with his work, and later agreed to go on a date with him. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 As the outbreak began, Katrina killed the walker of a woman who hysterically informed her and Greg about the start of the apocalypse. The duo escaped the college, Katrina giving her gun to Greg, and made their way to a skyscraper, where they saw more survivors. When word got out that Orlando was to be firebombed, the group of survivors drove out of the city, heading north on Interstate 75. It was there they encountered a roadblock. Deciding to try and move the car pileup in the morning, the group decided to camp there that night. After more survivors came upon the same roadblock and merged together, Katrina became a member of the Orlando Group. Season 2 When a group of walkers nearly killed off the group, including Greg, Katrina worked out that Luke was responsible and decided to create a plan to get rid of him - as revenge. She asked Nikki to join her in her plan, with the latter accepting. She also told Maurice about how a cure could potentially be found in a scientific facility, so it would be worth checking out one in Jacksonville. The group, during their journey, came across military jeeps containing supplies, which later turned out to be the site of an ambush. Being forced to give up her guns, Katrina despised "the Rogues" (the people responsible for the ambush) - and was grateful to Nikki when she was able to kill them. She shot the corpse of Marc, the Rogue who tried to flirt with her, several times in the chest, until Maurice informed her about the person who the Rogues were in contact with, Hux. She then gathered several supplies together and looked for a car, so that they could proceed their journey to Jacksonville. Katrina drove one of the Jeeps, since the Rogues in charge of them were now dead, stopping to get some grape Fanta along the way - and because Maurice had stopped too. Not long afterwards, Luke threatened another group of survivors, Kaiser's Group, until Trix intervened. When she was not talking to Nikki about the plan to kill Luke or sitting in the Jeep, she was stroking Kaiser's dog, Sweetpea, and thinking about how similar Craig, a member of Kaiser's group, looked to Greg. However, with the appearance of more Rogues and Katrina's impulsive side coming to the surface, Katrina directly confrontated Luke. If it hadn't been for Trix making another intervention, Katrina could have met her end as Luke would have beaten her to death. She was able to shoot at Luke, and then get into her Jeep, dragging Craig in the Jeep so that she could speak to him. When she finished talking to Craig and introducing him to Nikki, they proceeded to leave for Jacksonville, since Katrina was able to tell Craig about her theory and get him to approve of her intended mission to try and find a cure. However, before they could move, a vehicle containing another group crashed into the Jeep, causing the Jeep to sink into a pond. Katrina saved Nikki from drowning, but once they got back to the surface, Craig was nowhere to be found. After looking up to see who it was that spoke out to the remaining duo, Katrina started to hallucinate - thinking that it was Greg. However, that was not the case - as it was actually Kevin Durant. Katrina spoke to Kevin about Craig, asking if he had seen Craig's captors - but Kevin replied that he did not, causing Katrina to worry. Chaos yet again broke out afterwards as Wes, the killer of Sweetpea, opened fire. Katrina obeyed Trix's command by firing in the direction that she was pointing to, but Wes was able to shoot in her the leg, rendering her incapacitated. She desperately tried to cover up her wound, asking Kevin for a towel. When Nikki dragged her into the back of the car, Kevin gave Katrina another towel, causing Katrina to be grateful. After Kaiser was dismissive of her science theory, she abandoned it and the idea of going to the science facility - presumably due to how fed up she was. During the breakout of yet another fight, Katrina stayed in the car due to her wound. Because she was unable to move, she was kidnapped by Rogues, under the order of Michael. Michael forced her to become an informant for the Rogues. Having to choose between protecting Nikki and protecting her group, Katrina chose to value Nikki's safety - as Nikki was the only person left that Katrina was close to (besides the missing Craig), so she gave truthful details about Wes' death. However, she lied about the person behind Marc's death by saying that it was her, in order to protect Nikki. However, Nikki piped up and revealed that it was she who killed Marc, even though Katrina was trying to take the blame for her. This led to Michael killing Nikki, hoping that he would break Katrina - but this only created a darker personality within her, as she had already witnessed so much tragedy. She vowed to avenge Nikki, despite what had happened with her plan to avenge Greg, but with more confidence this time around as she knew exactly who to kill. Season 3 Katrina continued to be interrogated by Michael, but she remained silent. Adam eventually appeared, causing Katrina to be shocked. It was later revealed that Adam was working with The Rogues, with Adam ordering for Katrina to be watched over, so that she didn't reveal the truth. Katrina still remained silent. When the fight between the Orlando/Kaiser Group and The Rogues, under Michael's order, began, Katrina was taken away from the scene by Adam. Viktor follows Adam, demanding that Katrina be returned. Adam retaliated by pointing out how it would be safer to keep Katrina away from the massacre. Katrina wakes up, having lost some of her memory as she asks Adam how he found her. He remarked that he would explain later. A fight breaks out between Viktor and Adam, while Katrina asks Adam if he's working with The Rogues, having felt stupid for feeling worried about the possibility of him despising her for being forced to rat him out. Adam responds that he hates her for that, but they're in the same boat. Viktor hides behind a tree, telling Michael through his radio that Adam double crossed him and he was attempting to rescue Katrina. Katrina responds to Adam that she didn't want to tell him anything and was only trying to protect Nikki, but she was killed anyway. The argument continues, with Katrina then asking where Michael was. Adam tells her that he was off fighting Kaiser. Katrina reveals that her true loyalties lie with four people, even though at least two of them are confirmed to be deceased. She says that no one truly knows what side she's on, hinting that she may become neutral. She also laughs at how cliche the whole situation is, causing Adam to sternly warn her that if she revealed anything to the Orlando Group about his status as a double spy, it won't be guaranteed that she won't be considered a traitor as even if it was forced, she still sold out the group. This leads to Katrina responding with her own stern rant - she doubted that those who were left in the Orlando Group even cared for her (a sign of her PTSD), regardless of what happened, and that the people who truly cared about her were either missing or deceased. She also adds that she made no good contributions to the Orlando Group, having advocated for a failed theory, the group never made it to Jacksonville and she failed to protect those she vowed to protect. She promises that she wouldn't tell the Orlando Group about Adam being a traitor as they wouldn't believe her. Unbeknownst to The Rogues and Adam, Katrina was still planning on killing Michael, with the complete intention of following through with it. Katrina asked Adam why he was working with The Rogues. He revealed that it was because they took his brother, causing Katrina to be shocked and wonder whether she pitied him or disliked him. She later contemplated whether she should steal their guns, which she was capable of doing, but decided against it. Viktor leaves and Katrina asks Adam what they're going to do if they're supposedly in the same boat. But before she can get a response, Michael comes back, angry, and asks why Katrina was outside the camp. Katrina asks Michael why he thinks he's entitled to dominating her, which he responds that he needs information from her, making her valuable, and her staying at the camp gives the Orlando Group a reason to attack. Using Michael's chess metaphor for the situation, Katrina replies that he should be more careful when referring to her as a "playing piece" as playing pieces can still ruin his chances of winning the "game" (meaning the war between the Orlando Group and The Rogues). This leads Michael into asking her if she'd would like to join him in conquering the remains of the United States. Katrina sees this as an opportunity to further her plan to decimate The Rogues, and contemplates. She eventually tells him that she needs time to think to herself, not giving him a clear answer. He agrees to this, under the condition that he and Adam will watch over her while the rest of The Rogues go to fight the Orlando Group. Katrina intends to get to Kevin. Her idea of screaming to lure the group initially fails, causing Viktor to remark instead. She was able to get the attention of another survivor, Neptune, and tried to explain to him her situation, before Kevin and Trix found her. She was relieved, but was also worried about Michael potentially finding them. Killed Victims * Walker in her dorm * Numerous walkers Personality Katrina is an observant, usually being the first to figure things out, and usually obedient young woman, with changing emotions. To those she is loyal to and cares about, she can be kind-hearted and protective of them. She also enjoys being around the company of those who remain a positive and optimistic attitude, as it gives her hope. By Season 2, her sarcastic and sassy side was more visible, as she realised who her enemies were. She was also shown to be capable of being recklessly impulsive under pressure, which was proven by her confronting Luke directly, instead of following her plan. However, she can also give up pretty easily and have contradicting thoughts regularly, shown when she gave up on her theory about the apocalypse starting, which is a contrast to the examples of bravery that she has displayed before. It's also revealed in Season 2 that she likes grape Fanta and is an animal person, taking a liking to Sweetpea. She may be suffering from PTSD, as she displayed several of the symptoms (including suicidal thoughts (in moments where she thought that she didn't have any reason to live), hallucinations and self-doubt (in Season 3)). This later developed her murderous side (mainly towards The Rogues), as Nikki's death at the end of Season 2, became the catalyst for it. Appearance Katrina is a woman in her late teens, with shoulder-length black hair. Her eyes are light blue. She is 5'7 and weighs 123lbs. Abilities *'Shooting': Katrina has proven herself to be an efficient shooter, such as when she was able to kill a walker instantly - by knowing where to exactly shoot them. *'Survival Instincts': This was a skill that Katrina already had. She liked to keep a gun in her dorm for "defense", even though it was on a college campus. When the apocalypse started, she lured the walker away from Greg, so that she could kill it. *'Stealing': Prior to the apocalypse, Katrina, at some point in her life, was taught how to steal - presumably by her family. Weapons and Items *'FN FNP': This was the gun that Katrina kept in her dorm, and later used to kill a walker. She gave it to Greg. *'AK-47: '''Katrina used this gun in her gunfight with Luke, in Season 2. *'Various guns''' *'''Grenades: '''In Season 2, Katrina was in possession of grenades. Relationships Greg Katrina really likes Greg and is aware of his feelings for her, as she has feelings for him too. She enjoys his optimism, believing it to be a source of hope for her. Once the apocalypse started, Katrina worried about his safety, asking him regularly if he is okay. When Greg died, she was distraught (even though he finally told her that he loved her, and she admitted that she loved him back). She figured out that it was Luke who was responsible for the walkers coming specifically to the group and for Greg's gun being stolen - so that he couldn't defend himself. Because of this, she agreed to at least try and avenge Greg's death by getting rid of Luke (but Luke was killed anyway, by Marcus, so she decided to turn her attention to watching over Craig instead). In Season 3, she says to Adam that Greg was the love of her life. Nikki Katrina has a neutral opinion of Nikki, even though she knows about her crush on Greg - after she told Katrina about it. She hopes that Nikki will become a lot happier someday, despite the apocalypse. Due to Nikki having had a crush on Greg, Katrina let her in on her plan to avenge Greg by getting rid of Luke - meaning that Katrina had grown to trust Nikki. Katrina eventually saved Nikki from drowning, causing the two to become best friends as Nikki was grateful to Katrina for what she did. When the two were captured by The Rogues, Katrina chose Nikki's safety over the group, as Nikki was the only person left who Katrina was close to (besides Craig). Nikki's death was the catalyst for a new side of Katrina to come into force - her sadistic side. Maurice Katrina admires Maurice and obeys his orders, thinking of him as the responsible leader. She decided to help Maurice by informing about the theory she came up with, about how the apocalypse may have come into fruition - and told him about her idea of going to a science facility in the hopes of finding a cure (which was later scrapped). Katrina did not yet know about Maurice's death, as she was trying to get information out of Craig and recover from her fight with Luke. When she did find out, from Trix, she felt sorrow. Luke Katrina despises Luke as he is indirectly responsible for Greg's death and the near-decimation of the Orlando Group, making him the real antagonist. They ended up having a fight, in which Katrina was nearly beaten to death - due to Luke's superior build. Katrina, however, was able to escape. She did not react to this death, but she did talk about how Luke surely couldn't have survived long with his wounds to Craig. Luke eventually died, meaning that the plan that she originally had in mind was scrapped (focusing on the finding-a-cure plan instead). Marc Katrina hated Marc, in the brief encounter that they had. He referred to her as sweetie and darling, which she was disgusted by. She was glad when Nikki killed him. Sweetpea As an animal person, Katrina found Sweetpea to be adorable. She was horrified at her death. Craig When Katrina first saw Craig, she became saddened as Craig resembled Greg - reminding her of what she had to witness on the Interstate. Her sorrow later turned to fascination, as she observed how Craig was different to Greg in terms of demeanor. Later, she vowed to protect Craig and tell him about what they planned on doing in Jacksonville (which was eventually abandoned), after learning about his relation to Greg. When she found that he had gone missing, she became visibly angry. Marcus It can be assumed that Katrina and Marcus have a positive relationship as Katrina let him in on her plan to kill Luke (which resulted in Marcus killing Luke anyway). Later on, Katrina and Marcus have a brief talk about memes, after Marcus mentioned references to school shooting in regards to killing Luke. However, by Season 3, due to her PTSD, Katrina started to doubt whether her relationships with the remaining members of the Orlando Group were genuine. Kevin Katrina, when under her hallucinating trance, mistakenly thought that Kevin was Greg. However, she quickly broke out of the trance and was able to recognise who he truly was. She thanked him when he gave her a towel to dry herself, and then gave her a towel that she could use to cover up her leg wound, and blushed when he complimented her on her looks. Kevin later saved her from Viktor, which was thankful for. Michael Katrina heavily disliked Michael, due to his position as a leader of The Rogues, he was her captor and because he kept calling her "Blackbird". He forced her to become an informant and betray her group, which Katrina had no choice but to do - as she was trying to protect Nikki. After he killed Nikki in front of her, Katrina vowed to get vengeance - by murdering Michael. She used psychological games on him into gaining his trust, while keeping her plan in mind. Trivia * Katrina has a fear of heights. * If the apocalypse had not happened, Katrina would have become the CEO of a major corporation. * Katrina was Neutral Good to begin with, but after the events of the Season 1 finale and her plan in Season 2, her alignment has shifted to Chaotic Good. In the future, she may become more neutral. * Katrina revealed in Season 2 that she was from New Hampshire. Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Orlando Residents Category:Protagonists